Andromeda
Andromeda is an Architect whose main attempt is to redeem herself from the title of the fallen angel. She hopes to help as many people along the way, even if some of her methods can become morally gray. She is rarely seen without her faithful familiar Alzian by her side, acting as a friend and advisor. She is currently deciding classes to take at Tempo Academy, where she will be attending with her first found friend, Enninisotera. She has also started progressing into the mission phase in her time becoming an Architect. Having quickly become Tier Two, she is quickly studying and training to reach Tier Three. Personality Andromeda was a fallen angel. Cursed from the beginning, she knew from a young age that she was different. Her free-spiritedness and temper always isolated her from others, leading her to be lonely. She had never been one for rules, tending to find them outdated and restrictive. She believed that everyone had the power to be good or evil, it was to each person to make that decision. She fought for the side of the righteous, neglecting herself in favor of aiding to others. Andromeda’s curiosity was always one of her biggest draws. Incredibly intuitive and clever, she was constantly learned, expanding her powers, tempting fate at every turn. Her determination and ambition, combined with her lack of bonds caused her to be an incredibly poor team player, tending to see her teammates as a burden. The only one she relied on was Alzian - her familiar. Andromeda tends to follow her heart. Despite her search for logical and insightful solutions, her elemental powers and her magic react when she does. Known for her fiery temper, with her unrestrained emotions she can quickly become overwhelmed by her power. Origins Andromeda remembers how her hometown burned behind her as they fled. Everyone ran, hiding in the forest amongst the animals, hoping their pursuers would never find them. But of course, the Witch Warriors did, they always did. After all, her town was responsible for the deterioration of the peace between the magical and non-magical. It was only a matter of time before they too would be destroyed. The rush of familiars running through the forest kept everyone running. A soft cry from the side of a narrow pass made Andromeda stop in her tracks. A kitten laid on the ground, covered in blood, deep gashes in his side. Andromeda rushed to the kitten, pulling him close to her chest, before rushing back to get parents, who scolded her while continuing to pull her along. After that, the witch warriors followed no more. Andromeda remembers as she watches Alzian heal, thinking that they would never be safe from the Witch Warriors. At least that is what the village men said. She watched the men all around her train, most of them aware they would never return. The simple battle had turned into a much more deadly war but even knowing that they still refused to let her pick up a sword; despite the desperate times, there was no shift in tradition. Instead, she sat and stewed, wishing to do nothing more than to put her ever-growing strength to use. She could feel it building inside of her, searching for an outlet. Andromeda remembers the day she shifted for the first time. She had heard about a recent attack outside the village and went to investigate. Her natural curiosity got the best of her despite the rules of her place in the village. She was nearly caught, but Alzian revealed his magic, hiding her from sight as she shifted for the first time. She was stuck in the form similar to Alzian’s till late into the night when she figured out how to become herself again. But her life would never be filled with the same youthful ignorance as before. Andromeda remembers the first time one of the elements called to her. The village was being attacked once more, and the attackers had cornered her, angry and yelling. Her desire to protect began to build once again; the river behind her responded to her anguish, rushing out of its ravine. The spirit of the water flew through the village, putting out the fires the Witch Warriors had tried to rain upon the young mage’s village. The Witch Warriors fled, the echo of her unintentional strength left in their wake. Andromeda remembers when her village forced her out, calling her every insult there and accusing her of practicing witchcraft. The young witch was confused. After all, she knew nothing about magic, except that it shouldn't be instinctive. She had always been told it was a learned skill, something that pulled at the soul in a way to manipulate the darker forces of life. But she had never felt that all she desired was to help her village, and everyone else being attacked by those who destroyed her home and her life. Now fifteen, she was sent out alone in the world with Alzian by her side. Andromeda remembers the day she found her wings. She had sought the advice of an old warlock, hidden away in the mountain. There she had turned into an owl. When she shifted back, something had been different. The way her shoulders ached, her back felt weight attached to them. The intricate, delicate designs contrasting the harsh emotions of the lost child. She willed them to go away, relieved to find that they faded. Andromeda remembers the time she got caught up in a skirmish between two villages, unaware her fate was to forever be in the middle, not belonging to any side. It was here that she learned the truth about her powers. At the time she viewed them as a curse. She had been sentenced to live the life of a fallen angel, a hero eternally trying to save as many as she could, forever looking over her shoulder, running from the ever-looming presence of death. Andromeda now looks to the future ahead of her, a young immortal with her familiar by her side. She wants to learn all she can. Her curious nature has always searched for truth, an expansion of what she already knows. Now, she has the opportunity to learn and fight for what's right, and she is ready for what is hiding behind the horizon. Relationships Family She was disowned, leaving her only family left to be her familiar, Alzian Friends Andromeda is slow at making friends, her only true friend is her familiar, Alzian. Lovers N/A Rivals N/A Powers & Abilities Shifting/Wings: Andromeda's power to shift will grow as she grows. As she unlocks new animals she can shift into, she adapts more and more to the creatures of the worlds. With each animal she can become, she gains there wisdom, leaving her a mix of all creatures to ever live. Her wings now remain even in her human form. Current Animal transformation list. * Cat * Wolf * Horse * Eagle * Owl * Fox * Dragon * Lion Elemental: The young immortal who lets her heart drive her, channels those emotions into the ability to control elements. Much like her ability to shift, she learns new elements as she grows and expands her power. * Water * Fire * Ice * Lightening * Wind Magic: This is the power she was born with, her sorcery being what made her infamous. Her ability to move things with just a thought, to heal those around her, or to leave enemies either quaking or destroyed in her wake. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * Ability to shift at will * Resistance against elements * Curiosity and Intuition - Allows her to critically think and come up with unique solutions Weaknesses: * When she ‘earns’ a new creature or element, she has to use it immediately * Her emotions reflect heavily in her magic and powers * Loner, she takes a long time to warm up to others, often being a poor team player